lost love
by darkwolflink1
Summary: darkXshiek. shiek is male and own person. once what was lost can never be found again? or can it for even in the darkest shadows a flicker of life can live.


_legend of zelda is not mine nor are the characters. if you sue i don't have enough money anyway never will._

_i just have to settle for fanfic's instead since i can't take ownership of the game. :P_

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything Zell so sorry but I will not stay, I cannot I just don't belong. Bye the time you stop reading this I have already made it to my point. It is too late to say it now, but I must, I have said it to all the others, I have spent a day with them all as my last good bye, but you I could not, I'm sorry for that.**

**You must say good bye for me when/if Shiek gets back, I cannot just live any longer. I know you told me he is not real and all that, it is fine, I understand. Now you must look after yourself for me. I could not do it, I could not shield all my friends from the danger and I have too much fight in me. It is time for me to go. **

**Goodbye Zelda. Have a fun life; it's being good if you and shiek could get together. You will be just fine without me and much better off. Tell Malon to look after Epona for me. Good bye...**

_**00000000**_

Zelda looked up from the letter to find Shiek standing at her door; she gasped and dropped the letter to run into his arms. He blinked but held her to him all the same as she cried.

"What's wrong Zelda?" shiek asked.

Zelda looked at him.

"Shiek his-... his going to kill himself... you must go and stop him!" she said

Her sobs and cries braking through her words. Shieks eyes winded.

"Shiek please I know you love him! You must stop him, I can't if he sees me their he'll do something bad" she said "please shiek find him and stop him if you can!" she yelled the last part after him as the sheikah fled down the hallway and out of the castle to go after link.

DARK'S POV

I looked over at the icy water, the ice cubs were still their bobbing in and out of the water. I sat in front of the fairy fountain the knife in my hands, I turned it around and around in my hands. I was staring out into the Zora fountain now.

I blinked my eyes and sighed it was time for me to go. I stood up and yawned, the knife was still in my left hand, I ran my right hand through my black hair.

I walked to the start of the water and looked into it, dark tan skin, blood red eyes and black hair looked back, I sighed then kicked a foot through the water. I had been with link the hole time, I helped him imprison Gannon, I had been sadden by the fact that Zelda had told both of us as we stood there that Shiek wasn't real, I had felt Link's heart break both times when Shiek had 'died' and when Zelda had sent him back in time against his will.

I walked to the far right side of the fairy cave and sat back down next to the water, I held the knife between my teeth as I ripped off the gauntlets, id roped them in the water and they sunk down to the bottom, I looked at the scares I had made on both my arms near the wrists. I took the knife out of my mouth and made a cut alone my right arm, the blood flowed out it didn't even hurt anymore.

Nothing hurt any more, it had been a year since Zelda had sent both my lights away, both Shiek and Link. Navi was gone as well. I was just a shell now; I had nothing in side of me anymore... nothing at all. I cut a few more times. After today I would get away from Hyrule, I couldn't die from blood loss alone, so instead I would travel away from Hyrule and go get killed away from the Queen and the Sages... If I ever found Shiek in death I would be happy. I looked up at the moon as the sun set. I smirked there goes my day, it was time now. I would make shore a few Zora's saw me jump off their water fall then I would disappear. I would just fade away in another few years anyway as Link grew up in the other timeline I would die in this one... fitting that the light would beat the dark.

I stood up and started toward the water only to hear splashing as someone ran toward me from the right. I wiped my head up then turned and ran for it toward the gates. No! No anything but him! Anyone but him. He would just make this harder even if it was just Zelda dressed up which I never would believe anyway they were too different, they way they stood and acted it was too different.

He got closer and then tackled me; I hit the shallow water we were in with a splash. He sat on the back off my hips and he pulled the knife out of my hand before I could do anything. I snarled as he held me down, I struggled if I could just make it over the fall...

He was talking in a calm voice but I just struggled harder he pulled one of my arms behind me, I stoped if he put too much wait on it he would break it from the elbow upwards. I growled then smirked... That sounded good so I struggled harder, he put all his weight on my back and I stopped.

"Don't do this please" he said

I snarled "bitch, I thort you were dead or worse! You're just a bloody bitch Zelda dressed up as Shiek" I said

I heard him sigh.

"I'm not the Queen; I'm Shiek of the sheikah one of the last ones. I do not lie but I have a Question for you Shadow" he said

I froze my muscles tense. My eyes winded and I turn my head to look at him. He still had the red blood coloured eyes, the tan skin, the blond hair, he wore a cream cowl tho and had a red shirt and cream breaches on with soft brown boots that they tucked into. I blinked my eyes then turned away and closed them, I just wanted to die and if I had to do it in Hyrule that was ok I guess.

I submerged my face in the water and stayed there, bubbles of air flatting to the surface. I felt Shiek jump of me and pull me over onto my back in the water then he sat on me again, his legs on the sides of my hip. He held my arms together. We locked eye contact.

"What is wrong? Why are you trying to kill yourself Dark?" he asked

I just looked away from him, for it really was Shiek and since he was really here I can't look him in the eyes.

"Tell me sheikah what happened to you? Link cried for goddess sake!" I said

Shiek snorted and tighten his hold on me.

"Tell me something Shiek" I said looking at him again.

"Zelda sent you didn't she, sent you to stop me from killing myself" I said

He gave a small shake of his head.

"Yes she did but I came of my own will as well Dark" he said

I didn't listen to him, Zelda sent him there for he would say anything to get me to stop, and I could no longer believe what he said, what was the point in getting my hopes up? He was still talking.

"Shut up" I said

He looked shocked.

"I'm sorry but I can't take all these false words anymore, let me up Shiek I'm tired and I just want to sleep" I said

I could feel tears running down me face as I looked away from him and shut my eyes, I didn't want to look at him like this. I didn't want Zelda's words as the last thing I heard before I disappeared. A sob broke through; I gritted my teeth trying to keep them in.

"Dark what's wrong? Was it something I did?" Shiek asked

I took a deep breath.

"Get of me Shiek" I said

He looked sad but he got off me, tho he kept a tight grip on my left arm. I sat up and faced away from him.

"I'm sorry Dark" he said

I snarl and jump up breaking his hold on my arm; I spun around to face him. He was sitting cross legged on god was me hansom to look at. I shook my head and took a few steps back.

"What the fuck are you sorry for, you haven't done anything!" I yelled

I blinked then dropped to the grown I brought my knees up and more sobs broke through, what was the point in anything? I was tied, sick and tired of this world, I just wanted to leave it but they wouldn't let me. That's why I had left the letter to say I didn't want them to follow, I was meant disappear from Hyrule, whether I survived the water fall drop or not. Why? why did they keep coming after me. Why?

I felt arms pull me to a warm body, my eyes flue open and I struggled but Shiek held me tight, I snarled and yelled at him to leave me alone but he just sat there with me holding me close, after a while I stopped struggling and instead turned to face him, my arms went to his back and my head was just below his shoulder as I sobbed, cried and talked about anything.

Time pasted and my eyes closed, my breathing slowed and calmed down, the tears and sobs stopped. When he went to pull away I just clutched him tighter.

"No" I mumbled

He chuckled and ran his hand through my hair the other rubbing my back; he was humming the shadow temple warp song again. My body was shaking now; I blinked and moved my head so I could see my hands, my eyes winded then I sighed, time must be flowing faster in the other timeline link was in. I pulled away from Shiek but I looked him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Shiek for everything, tell Zelda and Malon I'll miss them would you please" I said

Shiek looked at me then his eyes winded, I was despairing turning into mist that floated away into nothingness.

He grabbed me by the shoulders, he shook me.

"No Dark please don't!" he yelled.

"I have nothing to do with this, but its come sooner then I first thought, I thought I had another five years at least" I mutated watching as I slowly faded away.

"Dark doesn't go please, I need you here with me" shiek said

I gave a sad smile.

"Shiek no one needs me here anymore, I do not belong here anymore" I said then I looked him in the eyes, I leant forward, I pulled his cowl off and kissed him on the lips, I ran my fingers down him cheek.

He smiled. His had gone straight through me, his eyes widened. I gave a sad smile.

"I love you Dark, I love you so much please don't leave me Dark" he said.

I gave a sigh. I tangled my fingers with his and I pulled his hands up to my face. I felt myself flicker then I looked behind him, my eyes narrowed. I looked at Shiek.

"Shiek I have never loved you I'm sorry but real shadows don't feel love. There is someone for you tho, she is waiting at a ranch for you to come and has been waiting for a while. Malon and Zelda both love you but I believe now that Malon would be better..." I said.

He shook his head. I nodded and faded away...

"I love you Shiek" I whispered into the fading wind but I think he heard me, I saw him smile before everything went black.

SHIEK'S POV

I opened my eyes and sat up in bed, I shook my head to clear it, I tried to remember the dream but it was gone to fast, the bedroom door opened and Malon came in with a tray of food.

"Good morning Shiek, how are you today?" she asked.

I nodded my head as a three year old child came running into the room, he held onto her dress as she put the tray onto the table.

"I hope you had a good sleep last night Shiek because we have a lot of work today" she said

I yawned and nodded my head; I looked at the wind to see that the sun was just coming up. I swan my legs out of the bed.

"I'm coming Malon, after all I do have to pay for the room and food somehow" I said

She giggled and picked the child up then walked back out the door closing it behind her. I sighed then stood up and got ready eating the breakfast as I went which was toast and egg today.

I stopped as I felt another person in the room; I turned around toward the darkest spot in the room. I froze and looked closer. I could just make out a pair of red eyes and some of the body.

"Dark?"I asked

I heard my name whispered then they were gone and so was the feeling of been watched.

I sighed and put a hand over my heart.

"I still love you Dark" I said

I felt the feeling come back and a breath ghosted over my left ear.

"I love you to..." Dark whispered then he was gone maybe one day I would see him again.

I put a hand to the ear and tilted my head a bit. I smiled so even after four years he could still get enough magic to form a shape sometimes. I smiled then put my cowl on and went outside. I would wait until he next came to me again just to hear those words from his lips.

We still loved each other even tho we were apart...


End file.
